Sparring Hearts
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Cammy and Chun Li spar and think about the love they have for one another.


Sparring Hearts

Cammy exhaled.

Chun Li was across from her, hands extended, gathering the energy for her Kikoken. Cammy could feel the invisible force gathering at her lover's palms, her body reacting with that familiar pulsing sensation that always signaled ki being used. The blue glow of Chun Li's attack appeared, the energy racing towards Cammy now. The moment before it struck, Cammy synched with the energy, her body's own ki now matching Chun Li's own, allowing her to bypass the special attack completely, passing through it and ending the movement with a Spin Knuckle, Chun Li blocking with a proud smile on her face.

For a moment, Cammy was still synched with Chun Li's ki, the Delta Red agent swiftly embracing the woman she loved until the sensation faded and she was more aware of her own heartbeat than Chun Li's steady, calming, thrums. "Can you match your ki to mine?" A moment later, Cammy feels Chun Li's ki changing, becoming her own but the connection is not as stable or as strong as her own was, flickering like a defective lightbulb before dissipating, the sensation of Chun Li's lips on her own coming to the fore of her senses then, the emotion before total contentment as she was embraced by her own life energy.

"I've never been the best at this. I just figured you'd have a natural affinity for it," Chun Li said quietly after breaking off the kiss.

"You're right, as usual, but see I figured you would be better, having the training that I never got."

"Well we're working on that, now, aren't we?" Chun Li replied. "Now I believe it's my turn to get some instruction from you, correct?"

Cammy nodded and began her Delta Drive, leaping into the air and delivering a dizzying amount of kicks. Landing back on the ground, she turns to look at Chun Li, whose face is beet red. It only takes a few moments for Cammy to realize just why her girlfriend's face is that color. Approaching her, Cammy walks around behind Chun Li.

"Enjoyed the view did you?"

"Every time, just like you love my Spinning Bird Kicks, right?"

"I adore everything about you Chun. But yes, that move shows of your legs best, I think. Now, did you see how many kicks I did?"

"I lost count at nine."

"I did fifteen."

"How are you able to move that fast?"

Cammy moved to Chun Li's side then, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Her lips move close to Chun LI's ear as she answers her. "I imagine you getting hurt if I fail to move faster, to end the fight. I'll never forget the sight of you injured by Juri. You, my sisters, Guile, Ryu, Ken, my mates at Delta Red, and the rest of our friends, all of them are going to be hurt if I can't move that fast, so I do. Make sense?"

Chun Li nodded and broke a little apart from Cammy. Concentrating, her hands and feet flickered with blue ki before finally becoming engulfed. Striking out with a heavy kick, Chun Li didn't feel any difference in the blow. Steeling herself, she imagined the scar on Cammy's cheek. Though it was starting to fade, something she was grateful for, it would likely always remain. When they had first started this relationship six years ago she had worried about touching the scar, not wanting to bring up bad memories for Cammy. But soon enough she found it to be quite the sensitive spot on Cammy's body and it made her mewl when stroked just right with her tongue or finger. Still, Chun Li imagined the person that had put that scar there. Usually it was Bison though for today she changed the image in her head to Crimson Viper. The ki engulfing her hands and feet glowed brighter as she gently tapped Cammy's side. Though she only moved her finger once, two indentations appeared on her lover's body.

Cammy giggled a little, Chun Li realizing in an instant that she had hit a ticklish spot and soon enough the training was forgotten as she tackled Cammy to the ground, continuing her tickling and drinking in the sound of Cammy's laughter.

"Marry me," Chun Li murmured.

Cammy blinked. "What?"

Chun Li blushed and repeated what she said. "I wanted to ask you weeks ago. That dinner date we had planned until we both got called in on that investigation. I was going to try again on Friday but then this happened and I realized that I wanted to hear you laugh for the rest of my life. You've made me so happy and I hope I'm making you just as happy. I know I can give you the love and care you deserve Cammy, so will you marry me?"

Cammy's answer came as she flipped her onto her back, straddling her hips and kissing her deeply on the lips. "Of course I'll marry you. But isn't the usual way of doing things to show me the ring first?"

"Yeah but it's at home."

Cammy gave a little huff at that but soon laughed and lifted Chun Li into her arms as she got to her feet, the Interpol agent loving the feeling of her fiancee's muscular body slick with sweat and holding her close. Reaching a hand up towards Cammy's face, Chun Li traced lightly against the faded scar before she got on her own feet again.

Together, the pair left the gym, fingers entwined as they embarked on a new life together.


End file.
